User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 5
Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 ---- April Fools' That's weird. I've always been told it was Midday it finishes. Anyway, how come somebody's reverted the pink skin then? 13:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Huh? I don't see any reverts... 13:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::No nor do I. It was slightly confusing, considering the "Why is this pink?" bar was still up. The skin got reverted back to green. But now you've made an edit to the homepage, it's gone pink again... :::Try super-refreshing the page (the Ctrl-Shift-R combination.) Get anything? 14:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::And I quote "But now you've made an edit to the homepage, it's gone pink again..." 14:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, it's gone flipping green again. And the hard refresh and a browser restart hasn't made it pink again. 14:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Barnstars? i was wondering, do you need to be an administrator or some special level to award those barnstar things?if not, then how do you do it?is it a template? 03:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a template. Just leave at anyone's user talk. 03:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ok.thanks.i'll remember that if i ever want to give 1 out 03:23, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the barnstar! I appreciate it! [[User:Delta43|''''-Delta43]] 15:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ---- My friend will not play MLN until he'll see walktroughts in polish. Can I create polish MLN Wiki? - Chirox123 :What's the point of making another one when you can improve this one? Also, you can tell your friend we've got walkthroughs, and by the time he gets around to Rank 8/9/10 (the "unpolished" ones), we would probably have updated them. :Well, hit "Request a new wiki" to get started. This is an English MLNWiki, and if your friend wants it in Polish, we are perfectly fine on having a Polish wiki. However, unfortunately, you're responsible for organizing and writing all the articles in Polish. If your wiki is accepted, you are bureaucrat and sysop on that wiki...and starting a wiki is a big job, as I have experienced. 18:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh... Polish... *Smacks head*. Yeah, go for it in that case :) :::Oh yes, and you're free to use our skin at MediaWiki:Monaco.css. 18:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D - Chirox123 IRC Hey FB100Z, this Wiki is growing... Maybe time for an IRC channel? This would also help you and Toa chat with each other, and make market deals more smooth. I would gladly be of help in setting it up and/or moderating it - I've got 2 years IRC experience. How about it? 18:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I admit that I have never dealt with IRC before. I'm more of the wiki type. ;) Personally, I'm more concerned with keeping the vandals back. We're undergoing a period where vandals are more and more frequent, and it's not the best idea to load all our attention on IRC. However, if you're determined on making an IRC channel, I encourage you to do so. 18:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Great, I'll start work on it after dinner, if not, tomorrow. I might need your help - Wiki admin status an' all dat. 18:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) whats an IRC? 20:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :It stands for Internet Relay Chat. There's a Wiki on IRC here. oh.well good idea 22:25, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, it's set up now! If you have mIRC/Chatzilla/Opera or some other IRC client, you can join channel #MLNW ! I'm going to register it with Wikia tomorrow when their contact works, unless you want to do it? 23:09, 3 April 2009 :Maybe change the Site message to link to My Lego Network Wiki:IRC? ::Are you coming on? :::Like I said, I have no experience in IRC. Also, I am currently focusing hard on making an efficient and reasonable vandal-fighting system, and I feel that I am the type of person who would spend all his time on IRC and forget about vandals. Besides, I am a fairly active editor, and personally I like to actually work on the editing rather than plan and do nothing. 16:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::With regards to experience, I could teach you. However your above points are all valid, and I trust your judgement. Oh, and I also have to ask/tell you you something privately, so maybe come on once? Just use the java client. 17:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ATTENSION FB100Z!KJHF HAS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO TELL YOU ON THE IRC.PLZ JUST GO THERE FOR 5 MINUITES.IT IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE!!! 12:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Please go on IRC, FB100Z. :this is really IMPORTANT! a potential spammer/sockpuppet may be involved! 22:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) German77+Aleks60=Possible Sockpuppet? Hi there! I was inspecting German77 and Aleks60, and it actually looks like they're practically doing the same things. It is clear that they could be sockpuppets, but I'm not really saying, they ARE sockpuppets. Take a closer look at this inpection. :No, I am quite positive German77 and Aleks60 are unrelated. German77 knows how to upload images from MLN and Aleks60 doesn't. In fact, German's upload was completed long before Aleks started bothering us about it. To be completely sure, I will create an analysis of German's and Aleks' edits and check word/sentence lengths. 21:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::No offense to German, but Aleks has slightly better grammar and capitalization. This is, in my opinion, a false alarm. Sorry. 21:24, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Okay. At least it was a slight good catch, though! P.S. Thanks for the edits on Numbers Wiki! Locked Database There was an hour that when I tried to edit, ti said the Database was locked. What happened? 17:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a server problem. I unplugged/re-plugged my Ethernet cable and it started working again, so I suggest that. 20:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Weird. I just got of and came back later and it was fine. 21:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Image Problems! Hello! there is a problem I am currently having when I try to insert an image. I first click the "Add Image" Button, and, as usual, choose my image. But then, when I say to insert the image, it says, "You need to specify file name first!" Is there any way you can fix that? Thank you! :Try . 21:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) No, I mean when you are editing a page, the "add image" button. 21:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Again, I recommend inserting the code directly. 21:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Idea First of all, I'm in Rank 5! Whoop-de-doo! :P Anyway, I found out why exactly you need to get a Factory model. Instead of me making you a Factory Model, I could get the Pourman/Framer licenses and send them to you. Just an idea... What do you think? :That was exactly what I was thinking of. If you can manage to get those, I would be delighted to send some nails over (I have about 50 of them available.) Just tell me how many nails and I'll put up a trade Module. 18:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I don't actually have the Pourman/Framer licenses on hand. I'm in the process of getting them... My siblings are quite cooperative sometimes, so I'll just tell you when I have the licenses. Forgot to log in... again. LOL Sorry, but your order for licenses might be delayed awhile. I'm trying to get Friendly Felix's Concert Arcade Module, and if I put up 4 Electro-Pellet Inductors, it will only be two days until I have it. Sorry for the delay. :I'll help you get it faster. Do you need Koi Sushi or Cannon Scraps? I can make my Felix Arcade really easy. 16:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, set it up. I play Concert modules best when they have 16 random notes, placed evenly. For some reason, I do not do well at all with those 1 note mods. I'm not sure I will have the time or need to play it, but set it up in any case. :All right, I'll do that as soon as I have access to my faster computer. 22:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ' Also, I just noted I only need 67 more Plastic Pellets, so I'll have my Pourman mod up on Thursday, along with the NEW Friendly Felix Concert Arcade. Right now I've only got 1 Arcade Token to click on your mod, but my brother has like 20, and he's been in a pretty good mood as of late. I might be able to borrow some from him. 72.148.187.131 Just to say on User talk:72.148.187.131, he also revealed the code - you may want to delete this. And finally - I implore you to come on IRC - it's about one of our users and is important. Just use the Java client if you don't want to install anything. Thanks - :Come on now, please? ::Okay, now what? 23:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) = = Thanks. I edited the Castle Module info to include slots, how to obtain, stats, and rank necessary. I will be adding that to a few other module guides. I wanted to see what you thought of the layout I used. Vanderdecken12 17:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC)Vanderdecken12 make the thing on the module guide for Duo performance module? You see how the duo performance module has the blue around it and is all organized? I think that is how all the module guides should be. How do you make them, and is it OK if I convert a few of the guides to that? Sorry for not signing my post last time. Vanderdecken12 17:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC)Vanderdecken12